


One Headache of a Memory

by Polgara6



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Except Michael, F/M, Fork!, He kinda sucks in this one, Headaches & Migraines, Memory Loss, Protective Everyone, Protective Trevor, Season/Series 02, Soulmates, The Bad Place, This is like loop 260 so Michael isn’t too annoyed yet, Time Loop, Trevor is sweet on Eleanor, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vicky isn’t too pissed yet either, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Michael decides to redo the first run to figure out what exactly he got wrong only he spreads everyone out first although he does stick Chidi with Tahani. But when Trevor shows up something goes horribly wrong.





	1. The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t now why but I adore this ship and if I’m coming down your all going down with me. Also just to clarify Trevor and Eleanor do sleep together after the restaurant debacle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor has just arrived and Eleanor could swear she has seen him somewhere before

   I can’t believe I confessed and _**now**_ I’m going with Michael to meet some people from the Bad Place. Are they called demons? For some reason I get the feeling they don’t like to be called that. As we approach the train station I notice a group of them, I don’t know what to call them, walking out.

    In the back there was a guy in a suit with a man bun and 3 girls that wouldn’t look out of place in Las Vegas. Finally toward the front there was a rather young looking guy with brown hair who was wearing a suit jacket with a T-shirt on underneath. My kinda guy. He was smirking as he looked at Michael and was holding something in his hand. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I had seen him somewhere before. My arm unconsciously went up to cover my stomach. Was he the reason I had been sick so much lately even though it’s impossible to get sick in the Good Place?

   Suddenly he turned his head slightly and we make eye contact. Immediately it felt like my head was splitting open from the inside out. My vision went white. I swear I hear someone say something about something boomeranging around the room which made no sense because we were outside right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend Eleanor knows that people from the Bad Place don’t like to be called demons ok?


	2. Time to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor wakes up and knows she needs to think so to Mindy’s

     Eleanor opened her eyes and found that she was in her room with that horrible clown door closed. She could hear people outside the door arguing and thought that Michael had gotten complacent after all these reboots, and then she realized. She was had all of her memories and no one knew.

    First things first she searched her memories for why she could be getting ill because nobody on got sick in the Good Place fake or not. Immediately a fuzzy memory of Trevor smirking at her came to mind. “Oh fork” she mumbled trying very hard to keep her voice down.

    Ok so she was pregnant and she didn’t know what kind of effect all this mind wiping could be having on the baby. She also literally didn’t know anything about what kind of reaction Trevor might have to this information or even if she wanted to tell him.

  “Janet I need you to appear quietly” she mumbled under her breath trying to make sure no one outside heard her. Janet silently popped in. “Janet I need you to fill the train at the station with a few packages of cocaine and then set a course for Mindy Saint Claire’s house and then come back and get me as quietly and quickly as possible” she whispered. Janet nodded and vanished as Eleanor went to sit back down on the bed.

    Suddenly Eleanor just got this feeling that if Michael found out about the baby something terrible would happen to her, but if Trevor found out he would be able to stop the thing. But it didn’t matter Eleanor needed space to think first.


End file.
